Siempre ahi
by Siu97
Summary: "¿Por qué siempre cuando te necesito estas ahí? ¿Por qué aunque trate de olvidarte sigues aquí? No lo entiendo… Será que… ¿Cuándo estoy más lejos de ti estas más cerca de mi?"
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Les traigo otra historia de (por supuesto) mi pareja favoritaaaa! Jij dije ¿Por qué no? Y aquí estaa! La historia va a ser un poco corta, tengo planeado aser max. 4 caps. O menos, pero a ver que me sale!

Hey Arnold no me pertenece… y ustedes saben el resto!

"Siempre ahí" 

"¿Por qué siempre cuando te necesito estas ahí? ¿Por qué aunque trate de olvidarte sigues aquí? No lo entiendo… Será que… ¿Cuándo estoy más lejos de ti estas más cerca de mi?"

-o-6

Lunes, un día no muy querido para el mundo entero. Helga se había levantado un tanto temprano, considerando que eran las 6:30am y la escuela comenzaba a las 8:00am. Pero bueno, a ella no le gustaba que nadie la apure o tenga que estar apurada. Se levantó con un poco de pesadez y un tanto de flojera. Hoy era un día muy importante (bueno, no tanto) Helga comenzaba hoy 3ero de Secundaria (15 años). Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Una polera y unos jeans con conversse nunca pasan de moda y esta cómoda. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, para así ir a desayunar. Miriam estaba un tanto adormilada con una taza de café en la mano, Bob estaba sentado en la silla del lado con un periódico en frente de él, por el cual le era imposible ver.

-Buenos días… - dijo Helga con un tono un tanto frustrado.

-Olga – dijo Bob, Helga solo rodó los ojos. Y, como era lógico de Miriam no recibió respuesta.

-Me voy a la escuela… - dijo Helga no con mucho ánimo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Se dirigía a una pastelería que estaba cerca de su casa. La habían abierto hace como unos dos años, no era tan grande, pero era confortable. Helga, como casi nunca desayunaba en su casa, había tomado como habito desayunar ahí, haciéndose (de paso) amigos de todos los trabajadores.

-Hola Ethan – dijo Helga al chico detrás del mostrador. Era universitario, tendría unos 19 años y trabajaba ahí para ganarse un poco de dinero. Era un chico un tanto alto, cabello castaño, ojos pardos y una "encantadora sonrisa" (según las otras chicas que visitaban el local).

-Hola Hel, ¿Lo de siempre? – le dijo Ethan. A decir "lo de siempre" se refería a un panquesito mediano y una taza de café o chocolate caliente (considerando que era invierno)

-Claro… - dijo Helga con su típico tono de voz. Una vez terminado su desayuno de 10 minutos, se despidió de Ethan y los demás y se dirigió a la parada de bus.

Una vez ahí, se quedó parada hasta poder divisar el bus. Cuando llegó el bus, Helga y unos compañeros más subieron. Se notaba feliz el ambiente. Habían amigos o amigas que no se habían visto en todas las vacaciones y se podría decir que eso fue como un "rencuentro".

-¡Helga! – la rubia escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga casi al último del bus. Helga fue a sentarse con ella. Mientras pasaba podía observar lo cuan cambiado estaban sus compañeros. Algunos eran nuevos, pero otros estaban eran de toda la vida. Estos estaban cambiados (y mucho), pero cada uno tenía la misma personalidad de siempre. Se volvieron más unidos, todos. De repente fue cuando fueron a la selva a recatar a los padres de Arnold, o con la fiesta de Promoción de pasar de 6to grado a 1ero de secundaria. O, simplemente, el hecho de que habían madurado (aunque no creo que fuera esa, según Helga).

-Hola Phebs… - dijo Helga una vez que ya había llegado al asiento – Hola – contesto la oriental.

-¿Qué hay cabeza de cepillo? – pregunto Helga a Gerald una vez que lo vio sentado al costado de la oriental. Phoebe y Gerald eran novios hace como dos años y todo gracias a Helga. La rubia había ayudado a Gerald a conquistar a su mejor amiga, y de paso, haciéndose un muy buen amigo de ella.

-Hola Pataki – le respondió el moreno – Ah, Hola Sid - saludó el moreno a su amigo de la infancia, dejando así a las dos chicas. Estas agradecían que el chico las dejara solas, ya que tenían un asunto muy importante de que hablar.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? – pregunto Phoebe a su amiga del lado.

-Ningún poema… - dijo Helga con el semblante un tanto triste y Phoebe lo pudo notar. Todo comenzó cuando se esparció el rumor de que Arnold y Lila salían, y para malas de Helga era cierto. Ahí fue en donde decidió algo. De seguro le iba a doler en lo más profundo de su alma, de su corazón. Pero como dice el dicho "Si amas algo déjalo ir", y Helga lo convirtió el parte de su vida.

Dejar a Arnold ser feliz, y por más duro que fuera…olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio.

Así tuvo que ser. Por más que soltara todas las lágrimas posibles hasta quedarse deshidratada, ya no valía. Helga tenía que ser fuerte, es más, lo era. Y este era el momento de probarlo. Claro que al momento de decidir, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, bastantes. Pero así era el amor, sufrir, dejarlo ser feliz aunque no sea contigo.

-Helga, lo siento tanto – dijo Phoebe – sé que es duro para ti, pero creo que lo que haces es para tu bien.

-Phoebe – dijo Helga – Sufrir no es beneficio para bien de alguien.

-Lo sé y te entiendo – dijo Phoebe – Lo que menos quisiera en esta vida es hacerte sufrir, o que sufras, pero Helga… creo que es lo mejor…

-Lo sé – dijo Helga entre dientes. El bus paró en la entrada de la Secundaria 119, y todos los alumnos bajaron. La primera fue Helga, quien bajo sola por decisión propia y Phoebe lo entendió. "Lo que no se es que, si yo siempre eh puesto esto en mis prioridades, de que Arnold nunca me va a amar, no sé porque duele tanto…". Y con este pensamiento llegó a las puertas de la escuela. Ahora tenia que ver la lista colgada en la pared. Esa lista era una lista la cual mostraba los nombres de los estudiantes y su casillero asignado. Al llegar a la famosa pared en donde colgaba la lista, Helga pasó su dedo índice hasta lograr alcanzar su nombre.

Pataki, Helga G., casillero 17.

Bueno 17 no es un mal número. Ahora solo por curiosidad, buscaría el nombre de Arnold y nada más, solo curiosidad.

Shortman, Arnold, casillero 49.

Bueno, no hay que deprimirse, es mas era una buena señal de que debía alejarse lo más posible de Arnold. Ahora decía ir a su salón. Aula 27. Por las crueldades del destino le había tocado en el salón con Arnold, y bueno con el resto de sus compañeros de la infancia.

Una vez terminado de guardar sus libros en su casillero, se dirigió al aula asignada. Una vez ahí se encontró con Phoebe.

.Helga,¿ Que casillero te toco? – pregunto Phoebe.

-17 – dijo Helga - ¿A ti?

-23… No estamos tan lejos – dijo Phoebe - ¿Sabes que casillero es "mantecado"? – concluyó diciendo la última palabra en un susurro.

-Solo sé que el destino nos quiere separados… - dijo Helga no sin antes rodar los ojos. Entro una profesora al aula, sería su maestra de Historia, la clase de la primera hora.

- Siéntanse, por favor – dijo la maestra – Mi nombre es Sofía. Sofía se veía una maestra buena gente. Era un tanto joven y no se le veía la cara de mala o algo por el estilo. Y así comenzaron las clases. Helga no podía prestar atención, porque su alma y mente estaban el chico cabeza de balón, quien había entrado al aula junto con Lila hace unos segundos. No, ya no mas…

"Hoy me decidí

Jamás pensaré en ti

Este sentimiento me hace daño

Demasiado para mi"

Por otro lado de la cuidad, Bob Pataki se encontraba en su oficina, cuando le avisaron que tenia visitas, al parecer dos sujetos los cuales querían comprar la empresa para vender sus nuevos y avanzados localizadores.

-Bueno Días, Soy Damen Iglesias, y vengo a hacerla una propuesta – dijo Damen. Era un señor de unos 30 años. Tenía el pelo castaño y era un tanto alto. Su acompañante, se llamaba Diego, quien más parecía su guardaespaldas que un compañero de negocios. Este tenía el pelo negro, y era un tanto más bajito que Damen.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – gruñó un tanto molesto Bob, sabia para que venían estos hombres, y no le agradaba mucho.

-Queremos comprar su cadena de tiendas de localizadores a un precio muy elevado – dijo Damen, poniendo un gran folder manila con muchas hojas dentro del, al parecer un contrato, en el escritorio de Bob.

-No voy a vender la compañía por nada – gruño nueva mente Bob – Y si no quiere nada mas, retírese, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

A Damen no le pareció mucho la idea y se sintió un tanto ofendido. ¿Qué ni sabia con quien trataba? Damen Iglesias, con las mejores cadenas de localizadores por todo el mundo. Pero esta cadena competía con la de los Pataki. He ahí el problema, si compraba las tiendas de Bob sería el único que venda localizadores en el mundo, lo cual era su objetivo, y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

-¿Qué usted no sabe con quién está tratando? – pregunto Damen con un poco de arrogancia.

-No y no me importa – dijo Bob un tanto enfadado.

Damen no podía permitir que el hombre frente a él lo humille de esa manera. El compraría la cadena sea como sea, hasta lo que den las circunstancias.

-Gracias por su tiempo… - dijo Damen entre enojado, pero aguantándose las ganas. Este estaba a punto de salir, cuando fue llamado por Bob.

-Se le olvida su folder – masculló entre dientes.

-Quédeselo… - dijo Damen, antes de salir del lugar seguido por Diego. Una vez afuera del local, Damen subió al auto que conducía, negro y un tanto nuevo, con Diego a su constado.

-¿Sabes que esto no se va a quedar así no? – preguntó Damen con arrogancia. Diego solo se limitó a reír – Averigua todo sobre Bob Pataki, quiero saber todo…

.-o-.

Una vez sonado el timbre del término de clases, Phoebe y Helga se dirigieron a sus casilleros cada una. Después de un rato, Phoebe se acercó al casillero de Helga, en donde se encontraba la última. Estaba hablando, cuando de repente, pasan Arnold y Lila agarrados de la mano en frente de ellas. Helga se les quedó mirando con lastima y…dolor.

-Y Helga… ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Phoebe al notar la reacción de su amiga.

-Ah… Tu sabes – dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Gerald se acercó a ellas.

-Chicas, ¿Quieren ir a comer un helado? – Preguntó a su novia y amiga un tanto animado – Yo invito.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto dinero, Geraldo? – Pregunto Helga cerrando su casillero.

-Veras Pataki, me subieron la mesada – dijo Gerald en tono un tanto arrogante, pero de broma.

-¿Cuánto? ¿A Veinte? – pregunto Helga un tanto incrédula.

-Oye, agradece que te invito – dijo Gerald y Phoebe rió.

-Como sea- dijo Helga riéndose.

Llegaron a una heladería nueva que la habían abierto cerca de la escuela. Ahí era el lugar en donde la pandilla de la escuela se reunía a matar el rato.

-Geraldo ¿Por qué estas tanto con nosotras? – preguntó Helga, y acto seguido se metió la cuchara llena de helado. Gerald la miro con cara confusa.

-Me refiero a que… - dijo Helga – Ya no paras tanto con Arnold.

-Lo que pasa es que el está con Lila, y aparte me divierto mucho con ustedes – dijo Gerald. Helga solo asintió.

.-o-.

Por otro lado, Diego le entregaba a Damen unas hojas con toda la información de Bob Pataki. Damen les dio una ojeada, pero se agarro de un tema en particular para su venganza…

Su Familia…

CONTINUARA

La canción le pertenece a Reik se llama "Ahora sin ti" no es mi canción favorita, pero esa estrofa me gusto. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si…..

REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola fanficers,

Bueno decidi continuar la historia, ya que bueno estaba aburrida y las ideas rebotaban en mi mente. Cambie un poco en formato de este capítulo, en vez de hablar en general, voy a hablar desde el punto de vista de Helga, ya que me gusta más, pero no sé si todos los capítulos van a ser así, no lo eh pensado.

Hey Arnold no me pertenece y bla, bla bla….!

Disfrutenlo!

Siempre ahí:

Al fin el fin de semana más esperado llegó. Bueno cuando era pequeña no me gustaban los fines de semana, ya que en esos dos días no veía a Arnold (pero ahora eso no importa…creo). Y ¿Quién no espera un fin de semana? He esperado este fin de semana desde el lunes. La verdad estoy harta de ver a Arnold con su "Novia perfecta" paseándose por toda la escuela agarrados de la mano, en verdad, solo se separan para cuando tienen que ir al baño y después nada más. Pero serán dos días de pura libertad.

Hoy viernes voy a ir al club gótico que esta a una manzana de mi casa. A pesar que me atrae el color negro, no soy gótica. Me gusta ir a ese lugar, ya que ahí, algunos poetas góticos se paran en medio de un pequeño escenario y recitan poesía romántica de la más hermosa. Además es un buen rato para pasarla sola y tranquila. Yo conozco a dos amigos ahí. La primera se llama Emily, aunque le digo Emi. Ella es gótica, pero aun así es muy divertida y graciosa, aunque un tanto rarita, pero así la quiero. Tiene el pelo negro, al igual que toda su ropa. Tiene unos ojos preciosos color verde, que ven delineados parecen una obra de arte en su cara. El segundo se llama Sebastián. El no es gótico, pero de igual manera que yo va al club por la poesía. Tiene el cabello castaño y es un poco más alto que yo. Una vez recito una poesía tan linda, que le pregunte cual era su inspiración y me dijo que era y es Emily, aunque ella todavía no se ah dado cuenta de que a él le gusta. Y con este pensamiento acaban las clases.

Voy a mi casillero un poco (bueno muy) apurada, ya que quiero salir de aquí de una vez. Llegó y me encuentro con Phoebe y Gerald de la mano esperándome.

-Hel, ¿Quieres venir al cine con nosotros? – me pregunta muy animada mi amiga. Y aunque a veces si acepto hacer planes con ellos, hay viernes en los que tienen que salir como pareja, ya sabes, a solas. Así que no quiero ser un estorbo.

-Gracias, pero no – digo- Tengo cosas que hacer, pero vallan ustedes. Phoebe me mira con cara de que ya-se-que-lo-haces-para-que-estemos-a-solas.

-Bueno será otro día – dijo Gerald alzándose de hombros.

-Cualquier cosa llámame… - me dijo Phoebe casi en un susurro. Yo me limite a sonreírle y a asentir. Guardo los libros que no voy a utilizar en mi casillero y saco los que tengo tarea. Me volteo tan bruscamente que me golpeo con alguien haciendo que mi Ipod salga volando hacia el suelo.

-Genial… - susurro sin mirar aun con la persona con la cual choqué. Extiendo mi mano para así recoger el Ipod, cuando mi mano choca con la de alguien. Siento calidez en su mano y un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Alzó la vista para ver de quien se trata y me topo con Arnold.

-Hola Helga… - me dijo mirándome a los ojos haciendo que me quede media torpe.

-Qué raro que no estés con tu novia – digo casi en un susurro, la verdad no tengo intenciones de que me escuche. La verdad no sé porque me siento tan vulnerable con su presencia, considerando que eh dejado la actitud de brabucona (bueno lo intento)

-Se te calló esto – me dijo entregándome en Ipod aun agachados ambos.

-Gracias – digo muy rápido y me pongo de pie alejándome por completo del lugar dejando a un Arnold con cara de ¿Esa-es-Helga?

Siento todavía la calidez de su mano en la mira, pero ya no. Bajo las escaleras del pórtico del colegio casi corriendo mientras me coloco los audífonos en las orejas para escuchar música camino a casa. Camino por las calles con el Ipod a todo volumen, pero siento que alguien me observa. Me doy media vuelta y no hay nadie, así que hago como si solo fuera imaginación mía y sigo mi camino.

Llego a casa y no hay nadie. Bob de seguro esta en el trabajo y Miriam, bueno no se exactamente en donde esta o simplemente que es lo que hace fuera de casa, pero qué más da. Voy a la cocina esperando oler algo de comida hecha, pero sé que eso es imposible. De todas maneras no tengo mucha hambre, así que agarro una manzana y voy a mi habitación.

Al llegar dejo mi mochila y como rápido la manzana para meterme a un baño. Voy al baño aun con la manzana en la mano y abro el agua caliente para que la tina vaya llenando. De todas maneras puedo pasar toda la tarde en la tina, ya que el club abre a las 8:00 pm y no tengo nada que hacer antes. Termino la manzana y la boto a un tacho. Luego voy a mi armario para sacar algo de ropa limpia y un poco más abrigadora, ya que en las noches hace frio. No puedo evitar quedarme mirando con una torpe sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro al ver la caja con todos los cuadernos, los cuales contienen todos los poemas inspirados en… Arnold. Es i-n-e-v-i-t-a-b-l-e- dejar de pensar en él. Vamos, lo he hecho desde los cuatro años, osea hace mucho. Pero no, el destino no quiere que estemos juntos. Voy al baño y me fijo de que la tina esta casi llena, así que agarro unos parlantes y conecto mi Ipod para escucharlo en alto. Me desvisto para meterme lentamente en el agua caliente.

"Nunca imagine encontrarme aquí

Despidiéndome de ti

No me digas por favor

Que olvidar será mejor

Vivirás por siempre en mis recuerdos"

Me quedo impresionada al saber que una de mis canciones favoritas se conecta conmigo de tal manera. Es verdad. Nunca imagine que tendría que decirle a Arnold un adiós (en mi mente), ya que no es una despedida. En mi mente ingenua e inocente de 9 años creía que él me iba a amar como yo a él. Sé que olvidar será lo mejor, para ambos (o eso creo).

Cierro mis ojos por contener las lágrimas. Esto es tan doloroso. Pero sé que de alguna u otra manera es lo mejor. Pero es tarde.

Las lágrimas ya se escaparon.

-o-

Por otro lado, en una oficina se encuentran Damen y Diego. El primero sabe que va a hacer para que compre la compañía Pataki. Sabe con qué amenazarlo.

-Así que Bob tiene una familia bonita… - dice al momento que observa la foto de la familia Pataki. Diego se limita a asentir.

-Su hija mayor no vive con ellos – dice Diego – Ella vive en el extranjero.

-¿Cómo se llama su hija menor? – pregunta Damen al tiempo que arroja la foto hacia el escritorio al frente de él.

-Helga G. Pataki, según el informe… - dijo Diego.

-Era ella a la que espiabas esta tarde ¿No? – pregunta Damen.

-Sí, señor – dice su acompañante.

-Averigua mas sobre ella, mañana tengo una tarea para ti – dijo Damen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-o-

Me miro frente al espejo que hay en mi cuarto. No me veía nada mal. Unos jeans negros un bividí morado oscuro casi guinda, unas conversse negras y una casaca negra. Si, cambie estos últimos años mi estilo, pero creo que así me gusta más. Bueno normalmente para ir al club de góticos me vestía así, aunque de todas maneras me gusta. Un poco de delineador en los ojos para que resalten el color azul y un poco de brillo transparente y listo. Son las 7:23pm y quedé con Emily y Sebastián para vernos a las 7:50 para cuando abran entremos todos juntos.

Agarro un bolso guinda y meto mi Ipod, mis llaves de la casa y algunas cosas necesarias o simplemente para que hagan bulto. Bajo las escaleras de mi casa, aun no llega nadie. Había días en que me quedaba sola hasta las nueve, ya que Miriam iba al trabajo de Bob y después venían juntos a esas horas, de repente hoy es un día de esos.

Camino no tan rápido y aun así llego a tiempo en donde están mis amigos. Todas las personas que estaban afuera eran góticas y un tanto raras, pero recitaban precioso. Llego y me saludo con mis amigos quienes me esperan afuera para entrar.

Una vez que entramos nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacías. La mesera se acerca para tomarnos la orden. Yo pido gaseosa al igual que Emily, pero Sebastián pide Vodka. Al rato de avernos traído la orden le robo un poco de trago a Sebastián. Siento como el líquido cae por mi garganta tan vicioso. Y cuando tomaba me olvidaba de Arnold. Era casi mágico. Ahora se porque dicen que el alcohol se sana las penas (bueno digamos que te hace olvidarlas por un rato). Después pido uno y otro baso más de Vodka. Empiezo a marearme un poco, así que decido dejar de tomar.

Me acuerdo que una vez Sebastián me hizo recapacitar. Siempre se toma uno o dos vasos como máximo y veo que le provoca tomar más. Y siendo tan directa y estando un poco mareada le pregunto:

-¿No quieres tomar más? – le dije

-Aunque quisiese, un debo – me dijo – Siendo el hombre en este grupo no puedo darme el lujo de emborracharme por ustedes, porque tengo que cuidarlas.

Y con esas palabras cada vez que me sentía mareada dejaba de tomar y tomaba agua y agua para pasar un poco.

Escuchamos la hermosa poesía que recitan las personas del lugar y como a medida de las diez de la noche salimos de este para ir a nuestro lugar favorito. En muelle.

Siempre después de las reuniones en el club vamos al muelle para contemplar la luna llena que se forma en las noches. Sebastián tiene auto, así que vamos con él. Llegamos al muelle y nos sentamos al extremo de este para contemplar la luna.

Tan hermosa y profunda.

-¿Y cómo vas con el tal… Arnold? – me pregunta Sebastián. El sabía toda la historia de Arnold, porque decidí contársela.

- Bueno creo que decidí olvidarme de él – le digo sin mirarlo a la cara. Se que me ruborizo, por eso aparto mi rostro hacia el horizonte.

-Es lo mejor para ti – me dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa. Se la devolví.

Y aprovechando que Emily fue a una bodega que estaba por ahí para comprar unas galletas le digo.

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás… - le dije- ¿Tienes un plan?

-De hecho ya la invite a salir y me sorprendió que acepte tan gustosa… - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues me alegro por ti... – le digo y me quedo mirando el horizonte. Me da alegría al saber que un amigo no sea tan cobarde como yo y la invite.

Lo que yo nunca pude hacer.

CONTINUARA

Bueno mas o menos creo que queda claro no? Me gusta escribir los capítulos asi, asi que asi van a ser a partir de ahora.

REVIEWS!

besos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola fanficers,

La verdad me siento tan contenta de volver a escribir! No escribo hace cuanto? Bueno el punto es que tuve un problemilla y estaba un poco mal! Pero amo a esta página y a todas las personas que leen mi historia (si te estoy hablando a ti querido lector/a)

Espero que les guste…

Hey Arnold no me pertenece…

Siempre ahí:

El fin de semana pasó rápido. La verdad la pase aburrida en casa o en la casa de Phoebe, pero no hice nada interesante. No me quiero levantar, mis sabanas están calientes como diciendo "No, Helga, no te vayas", pero los deberes mandan ¿no? Así que me levanto con mucha flojera de mi cama y me meto al baño. Me baño y hago todo lo que tengo que hacer antes de clases. Preparo mi mochila y bajo a desayunar con esta en el hombro. Saludo a mis padres y salgo de mi casa sin más.

Me dirijo a la cafetería en donde la mayoría de veces desayuno (por no decir siempre). Entro y saludo a las personas mientras me dirijo hacia la caja registradora.

-Hola Ethan – saludo a mi amigo.

-Hola – me dice- ¿Lo de siempre?

-Claro, pero solo el café – digo yo mientras saco mi billetera para pagarle.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nah, normal - digo yo como quien no quiere la cosa – Aburrida… ¿Tu?

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica rubia que viene casi todos los jueves? – me dijo Ethan.

-¿La tonta o la rara? -le digo mientras dibujo una sonrisa.

-No es tonta-me dice

-Como sea… - le digo casi perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué con ella?

-Salimos en una cita el sábado… - me dice entregándome mi café.

-¿Y qué tal? - le digo mientras empiezo a sentir el café caliente en mi garganta.

-Todo bien y… - veo que mira en otra dirección y me volteo para ver qué rayos está viendo cuando me doy cuenta de que está mirando el reloj - ¿Qué el bus no llega a las… - Pero antes de que termine, salgo corriendo dándole las gracias en el camino, ya que si no llego a la parada del bus, no sé qué haría. Corro lo más rápido de lo que mis pies me permiten y alcanzo en el momento en que las puestas están a punto de cerrarse, para meterme como sea y sentarme en el primer asiento que veo. Jadeo y estoy muy agitada, pero al menos llegué.

-Buenos días Helga – me dice mi acompañante, que tiene que ser un chico por lo grave de su voz. Bueno no tan grave, pero una chica no tiene ese tipo de voz. Miro a mi costado y miro a Arnold sentado a mi costado sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tiene y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me tengo que perder en su mirada, en sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas al medio luz del día, en su cabello tan suave que…?

-¿Helga? – su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Me mira un poco extraño y yo hago como que no paso nada.

-Arnoldo, si no te importa, voy a mi sitio con Phoebe – le digo y me paro para dirigirme a mi asiento, el cual era una de los últimos. El bus para en la última parada y sube la "Señorita perfección" quien se sienta con su "Perfecto novio Arnold" quien después le da un beso en la mejilla y pasa su brazo por el respaldar del asiento, ella se hecha en su hombro y ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Tan bueno y generoso con todos? ¿El novio perfecto? ¡El maldito novio perfecto el cual no puedo sacar de mi cabeza y que odio amarlo tanto!

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel?

Like your less than

Fuckin' Perfect

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel?

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

(Fuckin perfect – Pink)

Phoebe, quien se subía en esta parada, llego al asiento al lado mío. La verdad no me importo mucho mentirle al cabeza de balón con tal de salir de ahí. Se veía contenta, más de lo usual. El Sábado que la vi no estaba así, de seguro la cita que tuvieron ella y el cabeza de cepillo el mismo día la cambio de humor.

-¡Helga! – me grito en el oído casi dejando me sorda. La miro con cara un poco extraña casi inexpresiva, pero ella me sigue contando – Mira…

No sé cómo explicar la forma de mi cara al ver un anillo para novios que tenia Phoebe en el dedo. El cabeza de cepillo sí que sabía regalar cosas a su novia. Phoebe se empezó a reír (tal vez por la expresión de mi cara), mientras se sentaba a mi costado.

-Qué lindo… - fue lo único que me salió de la boca después de haberla dejado un rato abierta sin decir nada. Se dibujo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Me hacia feliz que mi mejor amiga lo esté – Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad - Me sonrió y nos abrazamos, fue un momento único.

El "momento único" fue parado, ya que el autobús llegó a su destino. La Escuela. No era que me gustara la escuela, ¿Pero a quien engaño? LA ODIO. Me gusta la parte en la que puedo pensar entre clases, pero lo demás no. Al bajar junto con Phoebe, Gerald la estaba esperando, este fue a cogerle la mano a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola Chicas – fue lo único que dijo. Le respondí con un gesto de cabeza, pero nada más.

-Bueno voy a clases – dijo para dejarlos un momento a solas, y acto seguido me marche. La verdad no tenía planeado entrar a clases tan pronto, así que fui al baño un rato. Cuando entré no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia. Estaba Lila y Ronda, quienes al momento de entrar me miraron perplejas. Yo hice como que no pasaba nada y me adentré en uno de los escusados.

-¿Y al final que vas a hacer? – oí la voz de Ronda.

-¿Crees que terminar sería lo mejor? – pregunto Lila casi en un susurro, pero un susurro que yo pude oír.

-Si dices que su relación no es la misma que antes, creo que… -Ronda dudó un poco - Bueno creo que sería lo correcto. Como respuesta oí un suspiro muy grande y después la puerta de entrada cerrándose. Salí lo más rápido que pude, me mire en un espejo durante unos segundos y salí del baño de niñas.

Me dirigí a mi casillero casi corriendo para sacar mis libros de Literatura. La única cosa que me gustaba de los lunes era que me tocaba Literatura a primera hora. Fui a mi clase y me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás, y ahí me quede hasta que comenzara la clase.

-Y ¿Qué te pareció el libro, Micaela? – pregunto el profesor Billie a una de mis compañeras de clase. El libro era "Romeo y Julieta", uno de mis libros favoritos.

-Bueno, pues creo que no valió la pena luchar tanto por amor, si al final terminaron muriendo – esa respuesta me desconcertó un poco. ¿Cómo diablos podía decir una respuesta tan fría? La campana me saco de mis pensamientos.

Las clases acabaron rápido. Me despedí de Phoebe y Gerald y salí rumbo a mi casa. Deje mi mochila ahí y fui a dar un corto paseo. No eh visto a Arnold en todo el día, pensé, mientras que mis pies me guiaban a yo sabré donde. Estuve sin rumbo fijo durante unos 20 minutos, hasta que me quedé en un estado de shock. No podía creer que estaba ahí. Mis recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos a la velocidad de la luz, pero los veía con tanta claridad que pareciera como si estuviera pasando.

Recuerdo cuando me mordió un perro y se llevo mi almuerzo, cuando me mancharon de lodo. Cuando me prestó su paraguas, cuando me sonrió por primera vez. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro, veía con mis propios ojos…

El jardín de Niños

En el cual estudié. Ahí conocí a todos, pero lo más importante, me conocí a mí misma. La sonrisa se borro de mi rostro. Conocí a alejarme de los demás, dejar que mi verdadero ser se esconda dentro de una caja con candado, cual llave se encontraba perdida en mi interior. Conocí a ser fuerte, a conocer mi barreras, a…

Ocultarme…

Me acerqué para ver el interior del lugar. Estaba vacío a causa de la hora. Di media vuelta y me tope con una mujer de unos 35 o 40 años. Me llamó la atención, ya que estaba vestida de una forma verdaderamente extraña.

-¿Quieres pasar? – me dijo mostrándome su tienda, la cual se encontraba al costado del Jardín de niños.

-No, gracias - dijo con más respeto que pude, pero no pude evitar alzarme de hombros. Desde esa "mágica poción de amor" a los nueve que termino siendo jugo de uva, esas cosas de la suerte me interesan bien poco.

-Muestra gratis – dijo con tono convencedor. Ahí entendí que no me dejaría ir hasta que me leyera la "surte" (como si tuviera).

-Ya que – dije adentrándome en el lugar.

Al entrar el aspecto del lugar era oscuro. No había ninguna ventana abierta, pero había un foquito en lo alto que alumbraba todo. Había varias repisas con libros sobre cartas supongo. Además se encontraba un sillón antiguo de color negro y una silla al frente. Entre estos se encontraba una mesa de madera oscura, la cual estaba llena de cartas con símbolos raros. Las paredes eran de un color morado oscuro, y había varios cuadros antiguos.

-Puedes tomar asiento – me dijo señalando con ambas manos la silla. Me senté. Ella se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Sobre qué quieres que te lea? – Me dijo extendiéndome algunas cartas - ¿Salud, Dinero…Tal vez Amor?

-Si – mi respuesta sonó apresurada, por lo que decidí decir más – Digo, si sobre el amor – finalicé mas tranquila.

-Mm… - me empezó a mirar mientras me miraba y acto seguido miraba las cartas. Escogió solo tres del fajo de cartas que tenia dejándolas boca abajo al frente mío – Escoge una – me dijo.

Dudosa, señalé la carta del medio. Ella la agarró y después me miró con una cara de espanto. Yo me quede intranquila así pregunté.

-¿Qué dice? – dije casi gritándole a la señora.

-Tu amor dará una vuelta de 180 grados – me dijo acomodando de nuevo todas sus cartas. Yo la mire con cara de No-entiendo, pero ella se limitaba a mirarme.

-¿Es todo? – pregunte.

-Si quieres mas, págame 10 – si de todas maneras era una farsa ¿Por qué pagarle? Me levanté de la silla, ella me miró con cara incrédula. Agradecí y me fui por mis mismos pasos, de salida. Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Tu amor dará una vuelta de 180 grados, Tu amor dará una vuelta de 180 grados, ¿Por qué rayos esa frase no salía de mi cabeza? Estaba segura de que todo eran puras mentiras, pero la maldita frase no salía de mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Si darme cuenta (de nuevo) termine en una calle que me acompaño en mi infancia. La calle de la casa de Arnold. ¿Por qué iba ahí?

Iba a cruzar la calle, para ir por enfrente, crucé sin darme cuenta de los carros ni nada. Una camioneta venia a toda velocidad hacia mí. Cuando dicen que a punto de morir ves toda tu vida, es cierto. Imágenes llegaban a mi mente. Vi en carro más cerca de mi, solo cerré los ojos.

-Arnold – susurré esperando que mis palabras se las lleve el viento.

Sentí un golpe, alguien estaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré a un agitado Arnold a mi lado mirándome con sus intensos ojos. Sabía que lagrimas caían de mi cara, pero todo fue tan rápido.

La camioneta paró, y de ella bajaron dos hombres, altos y fornidos. Uno me agarró por la espalda, y otro agarró a Arnold. Todo fue tan rápido que después me encontraba en al auto con Arnold a mi costado. Estaba asustado, igual que yo.

-Pero que… - empezé a decir, pero fui cortada.

-Bienvenida Srta. Pataki.

CONTINUARA

Espero que les haya encantado leer como yo escribir!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa fanficers! Eme aquii! He estado toda la semana esperando este momento (el de escribir), pero aunque he querido no he podido :( con todos los trabajos y exámenes me han bombardeado, pero como hice una promesa (nunca dejar un fic inconcluso) conmigo misma no puedo dejarlo, y tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ideas para mas fics de nuestros rubios..

Sin más que decir/escribir… 3, 2, 1..

Disfrútenlo!

Siempre ahí:

Me sudaban las manos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Si canalizamos todo los que ha pasado en los últimos minutos seria así: Vi el carro acercándose a mí, de repente sentí que alguien me empujaba haciendo que casi nos cayéramos los dos, pero me esquivó de un atropello. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué la camioneta paró y nos llevó? Y ¿Por qué a los dos?

Miro de reojo a Arnold, quien se encuentra en mi costado. Se nota a simple vista que está nervioso y angustiado. Mira a todas partes esperando una explicación, pero lamentablemente no puedo dársela, porque yo también necesito una.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Arnold se acerca a mí y me susurra en la oreja. Yo me alzo de hombros y niego con la cabeza dándole a entender que no se. Mi vista se posa en la puerta de la camioneta, exactamente en el seguro. Arnold me sigue la vista y capta la idea. Sé que es arriesgado saltar de un carro en movimiento, pero ¿nos queda de otra? No lo creo.

Levanto el seguro lentamente y agarro la manija de la puerta para saltar. Con mis dedos hago uno, dos, tres y Arnold me sigue la cuenta. Ya está. Me abalanzo contra la puerta recibiendo un muy fuerte golpe, puesto que esta no se abre. Hago una mueca de dolor y empiezo a frotarme el brazo en donde recibí el golpe. Arnold me mira preocupado.

-Tiene seguro de niños – dice el conductor tajantemente – Quédense quietos, ya vamos a llegar.

Yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco y miro por la ventanilla. El barrio está un poco alejado y estamos en una carretera en un puente, y debajo de este se encuentra el Parque Central de Hillwood.

-¿Estás bien?– Arnold vuele a susurrar.

-¿Qué crees alcornoque? – le digo tajantemente dejando salir mi personalidad de brabucona. Segundos después me lamento.

Nos alejábamos cada vez más del barrio. Por alguna razón la zona se me hace conocida, pero en estos momentos no le doy mucha importancia. Los nervios me consumían viva, estaba angustiada y preocupaba ¿Qué era lo que estos hombres querían de nosotros? Era pregunta se quedó marcada en mi cerebro con fuego durante todo el trayecto. Me sudan las manos y tengo la vista perdida, mientras que mi mente está hundida en pensamientos.

-¿Qué rayos es los que quieren? – pregunto casi en un grito. Me deben una explicación ahora.

-No te podemos dar esa información – dice el conductor mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Yo simplemente bufo.

-¿Cómo saben de nosotros? – pregunta Arnold calmado, pero quiere la respuesta.

-La verdad no sabemos quién diablos eres tú, seas su novio, su amigo, nos interesa muy poco – dice el conductor sin despegar su vista del camino - La queremos a ella.

-¿Para qué? – gritamos Arnold y yo al mismo tiempo y después nos miramos.

-Esa información es confidencial – dice – Ahora manténganse quietos, ya vamos a llegar.

Volteo nuevamente a ver como se encuentra Arnold. Él está más sereno que yo, pero igual se le nota la angustia y la preocupación. Me mira y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, y el momento se interrumpe porque el carro paró en seco. El guardia de seguridad le pide identificación al conductor y después de una respuesta nos dejan pasar.

Al entrar se observa un edificio blanco, pequeño de altura, pero grande en cuanto a tamaño. Un enorme cartel esta sobre él. Este dice "Los mejores localizadores, aquí". Sabía que esto tenía algo que ver. ¡Malditos localizadores!

-Genial- susurro y felizmente nadie me escucha.

El auto para al costado del edificio. Hay muchas y muy grandes ventanas, en las que lamentablemente no se observa nada que me diga que hay dentro de ese edificio. Hay, además, una puerta de vidrio, y arriba de esta dice con letras plateadas y de relieve: "Localizadores Maxtrans" y al costado un localizador pequeño, también como las letras. Bajo de carro y me quedo viendo a Arnold. Él con los ojos señala la reja que aun sigue abierta y me hace unos gestos como diciendo 1, 2, 3… ¡Corre! Así, que empiezo a correr cual alma perseguida por el diablo, con él a mi costado. Estamos a punto de llegar a la salida, cuando unos de los gigantescos hombres (¡en serio! ¿De dónde salen? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan altos y fornidos?), aparece en nuestro camino, haciendo que Arnold y yo paremos en seco.

-Gran idea Arnoldo – digo y lo miro con una mirada asesina.

-¿Tenias otro plan? – me pregunto alzándome de hombros. Bufé de rabia, su plan falló.

El hombre llamó a su compañero (¿Cuántos eran?) y nos agarraron a Arnold y a mí por los brazos. Empezamos a caminar en dirección al conductor ya fuera del auto y los demás hombres. Rato después, entramos por la puerta.

Al entrar, podía ver como una rotonda, pero eran en donde se encontraban las recepcionistas. Personas iban de allá para acá, todos con ternos o faldas y sacos grises. ¿Qué nadie notaba que nos tenían agarrados/secuestrados? El sentido común de la gente se había esfumado por completo.

Nos acercamos a las recepcionistas que estaban pegadas a sus computadoras (literalmente). El conductor pasó de entre nosotros y se acercó a una recepcionista.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Iglesias?- preguntó.

-En su oficina – dijo automáticamente. Nos pasó una mirada a mí y a Arnold, suspiró y volvió a la máquina de yacía en frente de ella.

Hicimos paso entre la gente y llegamos hacia un elevador. Subimos hacia el segundo piso, en donde únicamente se encontraba un pasadizo y al fondo de esta, una puerta. El lado derecho de este estaba lleno de pinturas, y el lado izquierdo eran puros ventanales, estaba por anochecer.

Al ir caminando en el pasillo pude ver las pinturas con claridad. Eran localizadores (¿sorpresa?) desde el más antiguo hasta el más nuevo. Avanzamos hasta la puerta, en la cual pude leer "Damen Iglesias" y con letras más pequeñas "Jefe" en color negro. El conductor tocó la puerta un par de veces y como en la cuarta respondieron "Adelante".

Entramos, los dos hombres aun nos agarraban a Arnold y a mí. Un señor de cabello castaño y ojos entre miel y marrón, estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y a su lado estaba parado otro señor de cabello negro, un tanto alto, que nos miraba nerviosamente. Con esta imagen supe quien es el jefe y quién no.

-Valla, valla, valla – dijo el señor que estaba sentado, ya que ahora estaba de pie caminado lentamente hacia nosotros – Mira quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que Helga Geraldine Pataki.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? – pregunté tajantemente. Quería avanzar unos pasos para ponerme frente a frente con el señor y darle una mirada para que aprenda quien manda, pero el guardia que me sujetaba de los brazos me jaló hacia él fuertemente haciendo que casi me caiga. Lo mire con una mirada de muerte.

-Imbécil – bufó Arnold, quien miraba al guardia con una mirada como la mira, o hasta más amenazante. Me sorprendí ante tal acción, pero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Bueno, como sabrás tu padre tiene una cadena muy amplia de localizadores, la cual compite con la nuestra… - dijo.

-Tenía que ser – dije, y sentí la mirada de Arnold atrás mío.

-Le ofrecí una gran oferta, pero él la rechazo – dijo, mientras apoyaba el trasero en su escritorio – Así que tuve la gran idea de secuestrarte, para que me venda su empresa a cambio de su hijita menor – miró a Arnold – Por cierto ¿Quién es él?

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto – le dije – Déjenlo ir.

-Bueno muchacho, tienes las puertas abiertas – dijo el señor con una amplia sonrisa. Arnold lo miró, me miró y se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer nada. Lo mire con cara de "¿Qué haces?", pero el ni su inmutó en responder.

-¿Qué te parece mi idea? – me pregunto aun sentado en su escritorio.

-Estúpida, tonta, absurda, nada astuta – dije mirándolo fijamente – Por favor ¿Un secuestro? Mi familia ha recibido amenazas, demandas que eran falsas por el mismo maldito tema, pero nunca un secuestro. Ahora estoy en lo correcto, "la gente ha perdido la cordura por dinero".

-No me hables de esa manera – me dijo casi en un grito.

-Te hablo como me da la gana – le dije. Estaba nerviosa por responde así, pero era tanto mi enfado y mi rabia que las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

-Fantástico, llévenla arriba – dijo y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio. El guardia que sujetaba a Arnold lo soltó.

-¿Te vas o te quedas? – le dijo este a Arnold.

-Me quedo – dijo él, esquivando mi mirada.

Nos llevaron al tercer y último piso, era igual que el segundo, solo que la pared del lado derecho no tenía las horrendas pinturas. Del lado izquierdo igual había ventanas, pude ver la luna, pero el cielo seguía celeste. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, que ahora era toda de madera.

-Entren – nos dijo el guardia.

Arnold y yo nos miramos, ¿íbamos a entrar? ¿Y si nos hacían algo?

-Entren por las buenas o por las malas – dijo nuevamente el guardia alzando un poco la voz.

Arnold y yo nos volvimos a mirar y resignados entramos. Ya en la pequeña habitación, que contaba con un camarote a un lado y un pequeño foco, el guardia cerró la puerta fuertemente y al escuchar llaves moviéndose, supuse que nos habían encerrado. Me dirigí a la puerta y con ambas palmas de mis manos golpee fuertemente para sacar la rabia que estaba dentro de mí. Arnold me miro.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – pregunté un poco tajante. Él me miro con cara de que no entendía- Me refiero a que ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te dijeron? No estarías encerrado ahorita.

-Pues, perdón por no querer dejarte sola – dijo del mismo modo que yo.

-Como sea- suspiré.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Él hizo lo mismo que yo, pero estaba un tanto alejado. El silencio reinó en la habitación, pero no era incomodo, más bien era… tranquilizador.

-¿No vas a avisarle a tus padres que estamos aquí? – me preguntó Arnold sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, ellos no se dan cuenta – dije sin mirarlo - ¿Tu?

-Mis padres están de viaje con mis abuelos – dijo. "Genial", pensé.

Otra vez silencio. Sentí un bulto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi que era mi Ipod, así que lo saque y empecé a jugar uno de los juegos que tenia. Pasaba el rato, en silencio. Yo solo me limitaba a jugar, pero Arnold estaba muy pensativo, hasta que por fin habló.

-Helga tengo un plan – me dijo

-¿Cómo el de "corre"? – pregunte soltando una carcajada.

-Bueno, el punto es que – dijo – Se supone que esta es un trabajo, lo que quiere decir que la gente viene a trabajar acá…

-¿Y? – pregunté impaciente.

-El punto es que la gente se va a su casa, lo que nos puede dar una oportunidad para escapar. Pero eso tendría que ser como a las 12:00pm o más.

-Genial Arnoldo, una noche en vela contigo ¡Que alegría! – dije obviamente con sarcasmo.

-¿Si o no? – preguntó.

-¿Nos queda de otra?

-Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

-Las 7:00pm ¿por?

-Fantástico, hay que esperar muchas horas – dije nuevamente con sarcasmo.

-Es eso o nada – dijo y yo lo mire con mala cara. ¡A esperar!

CONTINUARA

¿les gusto? Esperoo que sii! Creo que la historia ya va tomando rumbo!yee! Gracias de antemano a todas las personas que me mandan review, la verdad yo me alimento de eso!

Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu libro romantico favorito?

DEJENN REVIWESS! WAA!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! La verdad lamento muchisisisisisisismo la tardanza en esta historia. No la continuo desde hace ya 3 o 4 meses creo y la verdad lo lamento. La razón es que tuve unos cuantos problemas personales y no he podido, ya que no estaba con muchos ánimos, pero ya los supere y bueno sin más pérdida de tiempo disfruten la historia, que por cierto va a tomar algunos giros diferentes… Disfruten!

Siempre ahí:

Vi la hora en mi reloj, 9:33 pm. "Genial" pensé. Ya llevaba unas dos horas con Arnold acá metida en este cuartucho, la batería de mi Ipod se había acabado y me dolía la cabeza… ¿Algo más podría pasar?

-Helga… - me dijo Arnold, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, sumido en sus pensamientos - ¿Por dónde saldremos?

- ¿Por qué te pones a pensar en eso ahora, cabeza de balón? – Dije un tanto molesta, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando – Faltan más de dos horas para salir de aquí.

-Sí, pero hay que tener un plan… Mira – dijo Arnold dirigiéndose a la puerta – La puesta está cerrada y no creo que quieras saltar unos tres pisos por la ventana.

Genial, tenía que preguntar si algo más podía pasar. Me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta yo también e intente abrirla. Me abalance contra esta, pero nada, cerrada. Frustrada, me puse a observar la habitación detenidamente. Al costado del camarote había un pequeño banco, pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda… Me asomé a la ventana – que tenía que dar a la parte trasera del edificio – y mire hacia abajo. Ni loca saltaba tanta distancia, me maree de tan solo pensarlo. Estornudé un par de veces, y sentía frio.

-¿Estás bien? – me dijo Arnold dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? Digo estoy encerrada acá contigo, mi familia está amenazada y… - trataba de ser sarcástica, pero no terminé de hablar, porque Arnold se acercó a mí y me puso su mano en la frente. Después de unos momentos (aunque me gustase) decidí ponerle fin a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, y (como costumbre) lo aparté de un empujón.

-¿Qué haces? – le dije casi en grito.

-Helga, estas con fiebre… - dijo Arnold preocupado – Estas hirviendo y además, un poco colorada.

Automáticamente mis manos se posaron en mis mejillas, si tan solo supiera que no estaba ruborizada por la fiebre, tonto.

-Mira – me dijo señalando arriba de la puerta – Es una ventana…

Localicé el punto que Arnold me señalaba. Perfecto, la ventana era lo suficientemente grande como para que pasemos por ahí y estaba abierta.

-Entonces, planeas que salgamos por ahí… - dije.

-¿Tenemos de otra? – me dijo Arnold alzándose de hombros.

-Como sea – dije dándole la espalda - ¿Cómo planeas…

-¿Subir hasta la ventana? – Continuó mi pregunta – Hay un banco al costado de camarote.

Me alcé de hombros y me senté en la cama de abajo del camarote. La cabeza me tenía harta y decidí recostarme un ratito.

-Helga…Helga… - me decían suavemente, mientras me movían el brazo. ¡Claro! Teníamos que salir de aquí. Me senté rápidamente chocando mi cabeza con la de alguien más.

-¡Au! – solté un grito ahogado y abrí los ojos. Arnold también se sobaba la cabeza, había chocado con él – Buena idea de despertarme cabeza de balón.

-No es mi culpa que te levantaras de esa forma – me dijo.

-No es mi culpa que tengas una cabeza tan grande – le dije.

-Como sea – dijo y se acercó al banco para cargarlo y ponerlo al costado de la puerta – Yo voy primero, para ver si es seguro y tu vas después.

Me limité a mirarlo, sin responder, supuse que eran las doce. Se subió al banco, abrió la ventana en su totalidad y se subió al pequeño espacio que ocupaba la ventana y saltó. Oí un ruido seco al otro lado, cayó bien. Mi vista pasó de la pequeña ventana a la cerradura, que se empezaba a mover.

-Helga, está cerrada, tendrás que saltar – me dijo desde el otro lado Arnold. Me subí al banco un poco mareada, pero no tenia de otra. Mientras subía me daba palabras de aliento como "Vamos Helga, tu eres fuerte" o "Demuéstrales que nadie se mete con Helga G. Pataki" o "Idiotas, que dejan la ventana abierta y un banco". Cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba a punto de saltar, aunque estuviera mareada, tenía que hacerlo. Así que salté y automáticamente me fui de costado contra la pared. Supuse que era a causa de la fiebre.

-¡Helga! – grito Arnold y fue en mi ayuda. Intentaba levantarme, pero la cabeza me explotaba. Volvió a ponerme la mano en la frente – Sigues con fiebre.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es el espacio personal? – le dije casi en grito – Estoy bien – continué más calmada.

-Creo que un "gracias" sería lo ideal… - me dijo, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-Como sea – dije rodando los ojos – Vamos, no soporto más este lugar.

El tercer piso era solo un pasillo, y al final de este estaba el ascensor, así que fue pan comido pasarlo. Bajamos al primer piso. Todo estaba oscuro, si no fuera por las grandes ventanas que iluminaban un poco el piso, nos sería imposible salir.

Corrimos hacia la puerta principal, la misma por la que habíamos entrado. Arnold la alcanzó un poco antes que yo, por lo que agarró la manija primero, estaba cerrada.

-¡Demonios! – Dije - ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Arnold miraba a todos lados por una salida, mientras que yo maldecía en voz alta a los inútiles que nos habían secuestrado ahí.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – dijo un hombre alumbrando con una linterna alumbrando el lugar. Antes de pensar algo, Arnold me agarró de la mano y nos metió en una especia de puerta que daba como a un pasadizo.

-¿Seguro que saldremos por ahí? – le pregunte ya adentro. Estaba oscuro, no se veía nada.

-Es nuestra única opción – me dijo un poco agitado – Por allá hay guardias de seguridad.

Arnold sacó su teléfono celular, mientras alumbraba el camino, o un poco de este. Empezamos a caminar muy pegados uno al otro, pero en esos momentos mi fiebre y la situación no me hacían pensar con claridad, pasando eso a un segundo plano.

Caminamos un tramo corto, cuando empecé a sentir una molestia en el pie. Era raro, Arnold estaba concentrado en el camino, dudo que este molestándome… pero ¿Qué era?

-Arnold – dije en susurro – Alumbra mi pie un rato.

Sin protestar, hizo lo que le dije. Al alumbrar pude ver que lo que me molestaba era una rata enorme de color gris. Los ojos los tenía rojos y los dientes amarillos. No pude evitar gritar del asco y un tanto de miedo (vamos… tengo también debilidades). Abracé a Arnold por el cuello pegándome a él, como auto reflejo. Él seguía alumbrando a la rata y yo respiraba agitadamente. Avanzamos un tramo y la rata se fue. Sin darme cuenta yo seguía abrazada de él, hasta que me di cuenta que él también me abrazaba por la cintura. Se empezó a reír.

-Aprovechado – le dije furiosa, apartándolo de mi. Él se reía cada vez más.

-Para empezar, fuiste tú la que me abrazo – me dijo – Y segundo… ¿De verdad? ¿Te daba miedo esa diminuta rata?

¿Diminuta rata? Yo la veía casi de mi tamaño.

-Pues por más fuerte que sea, sigo siendo mujer - le dije.

Idiota, me moleste aún más con él, pero…

-Helga… - Arnold me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habíamos llegado al final de ese pasadizo, el cual se dividía en dos.

-¿Qué lado escoges? – me dijo.

-No se…

-Yo opino que…

-Derecha – dije yo al mismo tiempo de que Arnold diga:

-Izquierda

El dolor de mi cabeza cada vez aumentaba más. Solo quería estar en mi cuarto con una toalla helada en mi cabeza y viendo las luchas libres, pero no. Helga tenía que estar acá con Arnold y una fea rata.

-Arnold – dije- No estoy con energías para pelear ¿sí? Así que escoge el camino que quieras, solo te digo que si no llegamos a la salida no habrá maquina en el mundo que compruebe que fuiste hombre.

-Como digas Gera…

-Ni se te ocurra – dije y él rió.

Seguimos el camino derecho, el que yo había dicho. Avanzamos un rato más, estaba realmente cansada, hasta que Arnold me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Helga mira – me dijo – Una puerta.

Mira al lado señalado, efectivamente había una puerta de madera oscura al frente de nosotros. Arnold agarró la manija y la movió lentamente. La puerta estaba abierta, me dirigió una mirada y la abrió con un poco de miedo.

Al abrirla nos topamos con un muro de ladrillos que estaban a dos o tres metros de la puerta. Al lado derecho estaba una pared y al lado izquierdo había como una especie de aparcamiento para autos y un poco más al fondo estaba la reja de salida, por la cual habíamos entrado.

Corrimos siguiendo la pared de ladrillos y llegamos a unos pocos metros de la salida. Habían unos guardias de seguridad bloqueando la entrada.

-Genial, ahora que vamos a hacer… - le dije a Arnold, quien se notaba, estaba pensando.

-Solo sígueme – me dijo.

Avanzamos un poco más, casi hasta estar a unos 2 o 3 metros de la salida. Arnold tiró uno de los botes de basura alejándolo de nosotros, rápidamente los guardias fueron a ver lo que pasaba, cuando me agarró de la mano y salimos sin mirar atrás. Nunca había corrido de esa manera, pero creo que valió la pena. Nos detuvimos a unos 50 metros del lugar.

-Buen trabajo, Arnoldo – le dije, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Lo mismo digo – me dijo de la misma manera - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Algo – dije poniendo mi mano en la cabeza, mientras miraba alrededor - ¿En dónde estamos?

-Un poco al límite de la ciudad, pero caminando llegaremos al barrio.

Caminábamos en silencio, estábamos en la carretera y a ambos costados se encontraba el Parque Nacional, que era más un bosque que un parque.

-¿Descansamos un rato? –dijo Arnold, sentándose en el césped.

-Claro – dije y me senté a su costado. Levanté mi vista al cielo. Estaba hermoso, lleno de estrellas y la luna se veía mejor que nunca. Descansamos un momento hasta que ya era hora de seguir. Arnold se levantó primero y me tendió su mano. Escondí mi cara entre mi cabello, sabía que me estaba ruborizando.

Avanzamos aun más, hasta llegar a una zona de casas grandes y bellas.

-Esta zona se me hace conocida – le dije a Arnold.

-¿Segura? – Me dijo – Es la zona de las familias ricas en Hillwood.

-Familias ricas… - susurré para mí misma - ¡Claro!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ayúdame a buscar la casa numero 168

-Claro, estamos en la 742, hay que bajar unas 6 o 7 cuadras.

No importaba, sabía que vivía ahí, por eso se me hacia conocida la zona. Caminamos un poco cuando empezó a llover, era una tormenta.

-Maldición – dije empezando a empaparme.

CONTINUARA

Si, se que no lo dejé con mucha intriga, solo que estoy un poco oxidada :D Bueno dejen su review si? Por favor! Necesito un review! :D

cuidensee


End file.
